


Quia Peccavi Nimis (Cogitatione)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Homoeroticism, M/M, Toulon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins, as everything in life does, with denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quia Peccavi Nimis (Cogitatione)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting my stories from Fanfiction to AO3. This is my newest, so it has a little spot of honor. Enjoy, and keep checking back for updates!

There is nothing Javert loves more than his midnight patrol shifts, for without them, he is forced to feel the fires of Hell lick at his very bones.

The sun, how the sun causes their skin to crack and tighten and burn with bronze.

It is base, animalistic, and practically criminal in the eyes of the Lord, and yet his flesh's siren call welcomes him every night like the lullaby of his damned mother.

The songs from the lash are always agonizing at first, but as the strokes continue how they moan.

The torture begins, as everything in life does, with denial. Face washed, shift on, prayers said, he lies in his narrow bunk and feels the thoughts he's repressed all day flood from his brain straight into his groin.

Heat, tight, aching, leaking, moaning, begging-

"The saints!", his conscience screams, "Name the saints, you whoreson!"

Whoreson. Whore son. Being made a whore of by those brutes, forced to kneel and-

"Maria! Maria! Virgin to her duty as you are to your-"

"Jean! Beloved apostle of Jesus, our Lord and-"

Savior. To be saved from this agony, saved by a man with gentle calloused hands and the strength of the-.

"Heavens! Heavens forgive me!"

Javert accepts the dampness of his sheets (the shame of the unworthy), and finds rest.


End file.
